paranormal_witnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily the Imaginary Friend
Emily the Imaginary Friend is the first episode of Paranormal Witness. It aired as part of Season 1. It aired on September 7, 2011. It was the first part and the second part is "The Lost Girl". Profile Subject Names: Laurel, Brian, and Isabella Poremski Sighting: private residence, Baltimore, Maryland Paranormal Experience: A malevolent spirit who befriended Isabella Plot Laurel and Brian had the child they’d always wanted. Isabella was bright and ahead of other five year-olds. So when they decided to buy a house, the place they found was cheaper than expected, had potential, and seemed like a true gift. When Isabella began talking to someone named “Emily”, Laurel and Brian thought their daughter had created an imaginary friend. Isabella would talk to Emily as though she were sitting right beside her. Things seemed normal, at first… But then Emily began making her presence known with a broken porcelain statue and Isabella announcing that Emily didn’t want Laurel there. Shadows moved in the hall when there weren’t lights to cause them. Finally, Isabella came, frightened, to Laurel saying that Emily’s mother had hurt her in the bathtub. It was then that Laurel began to think her daughter needed medical help. Later, on a peaceful family day out, one with no mention of Emily at all, the Poremskis came home to find about 20 pictures of their happy family off of the wall and piled on the living room floor. And although this event was nerve wrecking, it was the white face in the window that finally pushed Laurel and Brian to take action. Isabella was frightened, and Brian (who had seen the white face as well) was freaked out. While Isabella spent the weekend with her grandmother, Laurel and Brian redecorated their daughter’s room. Within minutes of her grandmother leaving Isabella alone in her new room, Laurel entered to discover the new furniture tossed around as though they weighed nothing. Then, during bath time with her grandmother, Isabella made a stark confession—Emily told her to “go out the window”. Brian proceeded to screw the windows shut on the second floor, putting his entire family at risk in order to save his daughter. Emily, however, went a different route, dragging a perfectly content Isabella down the steps to the basement in the blink of an eye. After this The Poremskis called a medium to take on the spirits. The medium began singing “Mary Had a Little Lamb”, the very same song Isabella mysteriously learned only weeks before. Then, the medium’s voice deepened, insisting they get the Bibles out of the house. Both of the family Bibles were taken out of the house, but the medium insisted there was another. The Poremskis ransacked Isabella’s room, discovering a third Bible that they hadn't known was there. What surprised the Poremskis was the fact that the medium referred to a “he”. Then after a burning red candle flew across the room, wax splattering against the wall like blood, Brian realized that the situation was becoming violent. That night, after Laurel had fallen asleep, the spirit took over Brian and attacked her. Laurel was convinced she was going to die. She managed to get away, but both she and Brian were swayed that it was time to go. They left the next day, not to return. Aftermath The Poremskis have experienced no paranormal activity since. The new owners stayed for only a few months. Something forced them to leave. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes